Star Butterfly and the Powerpuff Girl
Summary After The Joker killing the Professor, Star has found A Powerpuff Egg that Would hatch soon. Bubbles would, Star decided to adopt her, hatch her and help her to be together. Sypnosis A Two-Part Episode Plot Part 1: Star Finds The Baby The Professor was Killed by The Joker, But an Egg survived and stop on Star Butterfly’s Leg. She picks up the Egg and She was excited that Egg expected could be a Baby. The Egg hatched and Bubbles coos the first time, Star believes that she’s about to be a mother and wonders where it’s mother could be. The Narrator tells her that He didn’t know she has a mother, Star was worried about that. Bubbles started to cry the first time, Star Comforts her and Carries her to Marco’s house. Bubbles vs Ludo TBA Star Apologizes to Bubbles TBA At the Hotel TBA Part 2 Grand Prix TBA Lord Shen Appears TBA Family Reunion TBA Final Battle TBA Post Credits TBA Characters * Star Butterfly * Bubbles * Marco Diaz * Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight * Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Kit Taylor's New Love Interest) * Batman * Superman * Spider-Man * Mysterio * Lex Luthor * The Joker * Ludo * Professor Untomium * Kelly * Janna Ordonia * Tom Lucidor * Buffrog (Cameo) * Buffrog’s Tadpoles (Cameo) * Richard (From Unikitty) * Pony Head * Lightning McQueen * Steven Universe * Mabel Pines * Jack Quire * Stephen Quire * Sheriff Woody * Jack Frost * Teodora Villavicencio * Ann Bunchouy * Hermione Granger * Wasabi * Fred * Violet Parr * Theo/Turbo * Angry Kid * Jackson Storm * Lincoln Loud * Blossom * Buttercup * Android 18 * Grem and Acer * Lord Shen * Boss Wolf * Killgore * Bane * Tod * Nick Wilde * Grey * Bianca * Grey Jr * Bodi * Darma * Zarbon (In Post-Credits) * Queen Watevra Wanabi (In Post-Credits) Transcript * Part 1? Click Here * Part 2? Click Here Gallery Profile - Star Butterfly.png MrsBubbles.png Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil).png Kit Taylor.png Kamen Rider Ryuki.png Juli.jpg Batman (Justice League) as Humbert The Huntsman.png Superman DCAU 004.png Spider-man198105m.jpg Mysterio (Animated).jpg LexLuthor DCAU 001.jpg Joker.JPG Ludo Disney XD site.jpg Profesor Utonio apariencia.png Tom Lucitor S3 profile 1.png Profile_-_Janna_Ordonia.png Buff frog profile.png S4E16 Star, Buff Frog, and tadpoles sitting together.png Richard cn image.png Pony Head - Goblin Dogs profile.png|Pony Head Lightning McQueen as Jay Jay the jet plane.jpg Steven Universe (S4).png Profile - Mabel Pines.png Profile — Jack Quire.jpeg Woody-toy-story-38.6.jpg Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg Teodora-0.png Anne2.png Hermione_Granger.jpg Wasabi_Pose.png Fred_Pose.png Profile - Violet Parr.jpg Turbo_the_Snail.png AKLN.jpg Jackson storm as diesel junker spitz.png The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png Blossom PPG (2).png Buttercup_powerpuff_girls_2016.jpg Android18Ep136.png grem-cars-2-0.99.jpg acer-cars-2-95.3.jpg Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg Wolf-boss-kung-fu-panda-2-78.4.jpg Killgore-1.PNG Batman_Bane.jpg Tod Cub2.jpg Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg Bianca and grey from sheep and wolves by lincolnlloud11 ddnksfb-pre.jpg Grey_Jr..png Bodi--13.1.jpg Darma--1 79.jpg Zarbon-shadowwilfre-26344414-537-402.jpg Queen_Whatevra_WaNabi.png Scene Gallery Star_with_Bubbles_Hatching_(Colored).jpeg Trivia *The Joker kills Professor Utonium *Star Butterfly Finds Bubbles’s Egg *Bubbles’s Egg was a similar reference to Dinosaur (2000) *Bubbles’s Egg Hatches And She was a Family Member of the Butterfly Family. *Bubbles is the current Justice League member *Bubbles was throwing a tantrum for the toy *Bubbles noticed a broken glass Teddy Bear *The Joker was Arrested *Professor Utonium was Revived. *Blossom and Buttercup’s Eggs Have separated Bubbles’s Egg. * See Also *Blossom and the Wolf Family *Buttercup the Rock Puppy *The Rock Dogs and the Tennyson (Following) *Heroes and the Systar (Following) *Tyler Klause and The Symphogear Girl (Following) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes